Harry Potter and the Mardaya Stone
by Buttermellow
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and a person has been taken captive by Voldemort, a mysterious stone is given to Harry, and the Second War begins! Written pre-OotP. Chapter Three's up! RR!
1. The Scar and the Surprises

Author's Notes: I wrote this pre-OotP as my own version of the fifth book so nothing from the fifth book will take residence in this fic. The first paragraph is the opening paragraph to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by JK Rowling. Everything in relation to the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I just enjoy playing in her playground.  
  
Enjoy and please review!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Scar and the Surprises  
  
I"The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large square houses of Privet Drive. . . . The only person left outside was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flower bed outside number 4."/I  
  
There was a scream that sounded like it came from far off. The dark forest was swarming with a dense fog that covered the whole wood. Everything was cast in a shadow. There were two dark figures that stood out from the swirling mass of fog that covered the wood like ivy. Two of the men were standing while the third was twisting and writhing on the ground. There was a loud piercing scream of pain. Then there was cold, cruel laughter.  
  
"Tell me what you know," said a cold voice.  
  
"What I know?" someone said through gritted teeth. "All I know is that I have always been faithful to you master, and I still remain so."  
  
"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort. I know that you are on orders from Dumbledore, Severus. I know that you are a spy for him. You cannot fool me," said the cold, cruel voice again.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about master," pleaded Severus.  
  
"Of course you know what I'm talking about. Now, tell me what you know," said cold voice again with a bite of impatience in his voice.  
  
"I know of nothing master."  
  
"More pain then. Cruciatus!" Lord Voldemort shouted in a voice that contained no mercy.  
  
"No, please! NO!!!!!"  
  
Severus was on the ground, curled up into a ball and violently shaking, like he was having some sort of seizure. He raised his face off of the ground and said, while still shaking and twitching with pain, "All right, all right. I will admit that I am here on Dumbledore's orders," Severus said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Voldemort teased.  
  
The man on the floor trembling, Severus, did not reply.  
  
"Now that you will talk. Where is Harry Potter, Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black ... the old crowd to put it plainly?"  
  
"I will never tell you," Severus said firmly even though his movements were anything but firm.  
  
"Come now, tell Lord Voldemort where they are," said Voldemort who sounded somewhat like a snake in the way he stretched out his s'. "Unless... you want to experience more pain."  
  
"No. I won't tell you. No matter what," Severus said firmly even though he was still twitching.  
  
"You are making Lord Voldemort very angry. You do not want to make Lord Voldemort angry. Now talk." He said in an even crueler, dangerous voice, hissing like an angry snake now. He pointed his wand at the man on the floor. Severus shook his black, greasy, hared head in response.  
"Fine then." Voldemort said putting his wand back into the pocket of his robes. "Wormtail come here."  
  
A short, balding man who had been standing a few feet away, came forward to Lord Voldemort trembling. "Ye-yes master?"  
  
"I want you to give Severus the Confinement spell, to ensure that he doesn't slip away from us." Voldemort paused and pulled another wand out of his robes. "Not that he has much of a chance of escaping without his wand." He said as he shot a smirk at Severus. "Wormtail, I want you to stay here with him as an extra precaution. I would watch him myself and continue on with my interrogation. But, I have business to attend to. Lucius, the other Death Eaters, and I have plans for some muggle torture tonight. I can trust you with this job, can I not Wormtail."  
  
"You can count on m-me master."  
  
"Good," and Voldemort and he disappeared without a sound.  
  
*******  
  
"Aggggh," Harry Potter said in agony as he bolted upright, clutching his forehead in pain. The scar on his forehead was piercing and burning. He had just had another dream. He had seen three men. There had been one man, Severus, who seemed like he was being tortured. Another man, Voldemort. Harry had met Voldemort on several terrible occasions. Most recently at the Triwizard Tournament, where Voldemort had turned the cup into a Portkey, which transported him and another boy Cedric who had reached the cup in unison to him and his Death Eaters.  
  
Poor Cedric. Cedric Diggory had been another competitor in the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric had been killed by Voldemort last term. There was another man who he also knew, Peter Pettigrew, better known as Wormtail. Wormtail had been a friend of Harry's father James Potter. But he turned on him, and gave his parents over to Voldemort. Most wizards thought that Wormtail was dead. But really, he had just transformed himself into his Anigmus form, which was a rat. And had posed as Scabbers, Ron's pet rat. Which Ron Weasley, his other friend Hermione Granger and Harry had found out in their third year at Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Wait a minute! There was a man named Severus! He knew he had heard that name before but didn't know where. Harry felt quite disoriented. His head was throbbing so badly he couldn't think clearly, and when he tried to think, everything was a blur and his scar burned even more powerfully.  
  
Harry sat there for a minute breathing deeply trying to feel better so he could think straight. For a minute he didn't know where he was. He looked around. He was in front of a house in a flowerbed. He looked down the street and saw that there were more houses like the one he was in front of. They all looked exactly the same. They all were painted a tan brown color and had two floors and a flowerbed in the front. He looked a little down the road and saw a sign that said Privet Drive. Privet Drive? That name sounded familiar too, but he couldn't place it.  
  
It was awfully hot wherever he was, Privet Drive or whatever this place was called. The sun was shining high in the cloudless sky, and causing everything to bake under its rays. He laid back down again, thinking it would help him think.  
  
He felt a little better, his scar didn't throb when he tried to think now. He observed his surroundings again. He now knew where he was at. He was in front of the Dursley's house in the flowerbed, which he was supposed to be weeding while the Dursleys were out. He let out a sigh wishing he wasn't where he was.  
  
Who was Severus? Harry thought directing his thoughts back to the man he had seen. He tried to remember where he had heard that name before. Severus... Severus - he had black hair and was a spy for Dumbledore - Severus... Severus... Severus Snape! The man that they were torturing was Snape! It seemed like Snape knew information that Voldemort wanted. Information about him! Also information that concerned his godfather Sirius who was Harry's father's best friend before he and his mother had been murdered by Voldemort, Remus Lupin, who was another of Harry's father's old friends, and some lady named Arabella Figg who he didn't know anything about and a group of people called the old crowd.  
  
"Uhhh, ouch." His scar still burned, but not as much as it did before. He was lying flat on his back in the flowerbed of mums that he was supposed to be weeding for the Dursleys. The Dursleys were gone at the moment. It was Dudley's 15th birthday and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had taken Dudley and his gang to the movies. Harry had been left with Mrs. Figg, the old lady who lived a couple of blocks from the Dursleys. She always smelled like cats and cabbage, a sickening combination. When Mrs. Figg wasn't making Harry do the Dursley's yard work (or hers), she was making him look at pictures of her cats. If he had to look at one more picture of Mr. Paws he was going to hex Mrs. Figg and all of her stupid cats.  
  
But he could never do this. It was against the rules to do magic out of school. If only he could though. There were so many things he could do to Tufty and Snowy.  
  
"Harry, you better be weeding the flowerbed or else you'll have to weed the garden as well," Mrs. Figg said, walking out the front door onto the porch. "Why are you clutching your forehead like that? Do you have a headache?" Mrs. Figg said with a surprising trace of concern in her voice.  
  
"No, Mrs. Figg, I don't have a headache. It's just really hot out here so I was just taking a break," Harry said, thinking of an explanation as quickly as he could as he sat up. Muggles, or non-magic folk, weren't supposed to know about magic.  
  
"You're not supposed to be taking a break you're supposed to be working!"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Figg," Harry said as he reached out for a long weed hiding in the back of the flowerbed.  
  
"Goodness, it is rather warm out here. Why don't you come inside for a break? I'll get you a drink."  
  
"Er. . . okay," Harry said taken aback by Mrs. Figg's sudden act of kindness.  
  
He dropped the weed, got off of his knees, brushed the soil of his pants, and walked into number 4 thirsty and tired.  
  
"Why don't you go and clean yourself up in the bathroom. You're filthy," Mrs. Figg said wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Figg."  
  
Harry walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He walked into the pink flowery room and turned on the faucet. He grabbed the pink bar of soap shaped like a sunflower with a smiley face on it and began to wash his hands. Then there were several strange popping noises coming from downstairs and then there were people whispering.  
  
"There you are, what took you?" Mrs. Figg whispered.  
  
"Sorry Arabella, we had a ... delay," a man said.  
  
"A delay?"  
  
"Yeah, we accidentally apparated into the middle of a cornfield 10 miles from here, so we had to try again," another man explained.  
  
Apparation? But Mrs. Figg was a muggle, she wasn't supposed to know about anything magical. Who were those two other men talking to her? He recognized the voices but couldn't place them.  
  
"All right," Mrs. Figg said.  
  
"Is Harry here?" the first man asked.  
  
"Yes. He's in the bathroom cleaning up. 'Spect he'll be out in a minute."  
  
There we're three voices altogether. One was Mrs. Figg of course. The other two were male. Harry turned the faucet off and dried his hands on one of the Dursley's pink fluffy towels. He didn't know if he should walk downstairs or not. What if the people who were down there were death eaters and that's why he recognized their voices? But that was silly, why would old Mrs. Figg be with death eaters? Harry finally decided he might as well give it a go. The other two voices sounded humorous and friendly, so he walked downstairs cautiously.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs he peeked around the corner and saw who the other two voices belonged to. 


	2. Mrs Figg

**AN: **Sorry this took so long to get up! It was already written but I kinda forgot about this fic. Please review!

**Chapter Two:**

**Mrs. Figg**

Standing there were Harry's godfather Sirius Black and past Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin.

"Sirius, Professor Lupin what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Hello Harry, long time no see." Professor Lupin said to Harry cheerfully. Lupin looked very tired as he normally did, but still had a smile on his face. Professor Lupin had been their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in Harry's third year. Lupin was an old school friend of Harry's father. He had taught Harry to fend off a dementor in his third year. He was a werewolf, but the best professor that Harry's ever had.

"Hi Harry," Sirius said with a grin on his face.

"What are you two doing here. . . how did you get here - Mrs. Figg - not supposed to know about magic - Mrs. Figg - here - does she know who you two are. . . Harry said frantically, but Mrs. Figg cut him off.

"Harry, calm down. Yes, I know who Remus and Sirius are."

"But. . . but you're not a witch - are you? Harry stammered out. "How could you know them?

"Yes, I am a witch and I've known them for quite a while."

"But how?"

"When you're parents died I was, well - how should I say this?. . . I was your protector in a way."

"Protector? What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning. Your parents knew that Voldemort was after them, so they went into hiding. They used the Fidelious Charm, and that scum Pettigrew as their secret keeper. As you may already know."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Harry, please don't interrupt me when I'm speaking."

"Sorry Mrs. Figg."

"It's all right dear. Now back to the story. Right, well they went into hiding and so did Sirius, Remus, several others who knew the Potters, and I. Well, Voldemort. . . well he. . . he. . . he came and. . . and. . ." and Mrs. Figg became all choked up and didn't continue. Professor Lupin pulled a handkerchief out of the pocket of his shabby robes and gave it to Mrs. Figg who looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Thank you, Remus."

"Welcome, Arabella"

Mrs. Figg paused to blow her nose and then continued. "Well, you know what he did. Once Dumbledore figured out what happened and that you lived, he thought you would need protection. So he stationed me on Durpick Drive, just a few blocks away from where you would be staying with the Dursley's. So if Voldemort was to come to try to cause harm, I would be able to protect you."

"Arabella is a very powerful witch," Sirius added. "She's the best witch in the country, as far as I know."

"Very good with spells and charms, Arabella is," Lupin chimed in.

"Thank you boys."

"Then if I needed so much protection how come I couldn't come and live with you, Sirius? How come I had to stay with the Dursleys? I mean you are my godfather after all."

"I'm getting there Harry. I'm getting there," Mrs. Figg said. "Now, Dumbledore gave the Dursleys a letter when he brought you to them. It explained that they would have to be your guardians because of your parents death."

"That still doesn't explain why I couldn't stay with Sirius."

"The letter said that the Dursleys should be in contact with me and to leave you with me whenever they had an outing," Mrs. Figg said as if she hadn't hear Harry.

"Did the Dursleys know that you were a witch? The Dursleys hate anything to do with magic," Harry added.

"No, the Dursleys didn't know that I was a witch and they still don't know. Now stop interrupting me."

"Sorry."

"It's all right, dear. I know you have lots of questions that you want answered. . ." Mrs. Figg stopped talking because of a loud popping noise. She looked around to see where the noise had come from. There were four glasses in front of Sirius that hadn't been there before. Harry recognized the smell of it right way. Only one drink he knew of had a smell like butterscotch and honey.

"Sorry," Sirius said as he put his wand back in the pocket of his robes and passed everyone a glass of warm butterbeer.

"Thanks Sirius," Lupin said as Sirius passed him a glass of butterbeer.

"Thank you," Mrs. Figg said.

"Thanks. I love this stuff." Harry said licking his lips as he was passed his warm steaming glass.

"You couldn't go and stay with Sirius even though that he is your godfather because you would always be safer if you were staying with blood relatives."

"And the fact that the I was shortly going to be put into Azkaban," Sirius added with a grimace.

"Why would I be safer?"

"You would be safer because it's a very powerful charm when your guardians are blood relatives. Somewhat like the charm that took place when your mother sacrificed her life for you. It's one of those very powerful spells that happen without an incantation. One that just happens with your actions. So anyway, I put protection charms on the Dursleys house so you would be even safer than you already were. Of course it's very hard to keep Voldemort away."

"Did the Dursley's know that you were putting charms on their house?"

"No, they didn't. I put the spells on the house while they were out shopping, getting that brat of a son Dudley tons of toys and sweets. That boy's already as wide as a yard stick. A couple of years ago he ran me over with his ruddy bicycle. I nearly pulled out my wand and cursed him. Rotten child." Harry tried to stop from grinning but it was impossible, he grinned almost as wide as when he found out he'd be leaving the Dursley's to go to Hogwarts.

"Arabella, calm yourself," Sirius said. "Excuse me everyone. I have to go to the restroom. Where is it Harry?"

"Up the stairs. First door on your left," Harry said still grinning. Sirius nodded and got up from his chair and went up the stairs.

Everyone went quiet for a moment except for Mrs. Figg who was mumbling under her breath phrases like "Rotten child. . . Idiot boy. . . Nearly ran me over. . . Large as an elephant." Harry took a sip of his Butterbeer. It had seemed like ages since he had felt the warm, butterscotch beverage slide down his throat.

Finally Lupin broke the silence. "So Harry how have you been? I read about your win of the Triwizard Tournament in the Daily Prophet. You would make James proud."

"Thanks. I've been okay I guess. I still feel awful about what happened to Cedric though. I told him to take the cup with me. It's all my fault," Harry sighed.

"It's not all your fault. Don't blame yourself, Harry. If it's anyone's fault, it's Voldemort's. All those people he's killed. All those people. . ." and Lupin broke off in mid-sentence.

"Remus is right Harry. It really wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for what that foul, evil, son of a serpent did to Cedric. It wasn't your fault. I believe your father would of done the same as you."

"I still feel terrible though. He never even did anything. He didn't deserve to die."

"The innocent were always the first ones to die," Mrs. Figg sighed. "Now that Voldemort is getting stronger the past seems like it will relive itself. I just hope we can stop it this time." Mrs. Figg shuddered.

"It was dark times. Dark, dark times. He took over nearly everything. The ministry couldn't stop him. No one thought anyone could. There were over 100 killings a week both wizard and muggle. There was torturing every minute. It was either side with him or die trying to fight him. Many people went into hiding, but it was nearly impossible to hide from him. Almost everyone you knew either joined him, was in hiding, being controlled, or dead." Lupin gave a shudder as he said the last word.

"But . . . you all lived. Some people lived. Didn't they?" Harry asked.

"Of course some people lived Harry. But just going through that experience, even if nothing happened to you. Just knowing how terrible of a thing had happened. How scared everyone was. You couldn't even sleep at night. Afraid that if you did, when you woke up you would find a hooded figure standing over you, giving you the killing curse," Mrs. Figg said trembling.

"Why does everyone look like someone died?" Sirius had just came back into the kitchen with a confused look on his face.

"We were just telling Harry how things were when Voldemort was powerful," Mrs. Figg said with a deep sigh.

Sirius' face immediately sunk into a frown. "Oh. Who would have thought that what stopped him was a baby boy barely even one years old?" Sirius said with a very weak smile on his face.

"But a one year old boy did. The killing curse bounced off you and on to him, because of the fact that you're mother died to save you." Lupin said.

"But, why didn't he die?" Harry asked despretly.

"Well Harry, no one really knows for sure. Some people think it's because he didn't have enough human in him to die. His ambition was to become immortal. To defeat death. He never really became immortal, but with all of his failed attempts I guess it was enough to keep the killing curse from defeating him," Mrs. Figg said with a grimace. "It's a pity it didn't though. If anyone deserves that death, it's him."

There was a sound of a car's rumbling engine from the street. Then the engine stopped rumbling and then there was a sound of a door slamming shut.

"The Dursleys! Their back! You all have to leave, now!" Harry said in a panic.

"Bye Harry," Sirius said quickly, then a slight pop and he was gone.

"Bye Harry. I'll be seeing you soon," Lupin said and with another slight pop he was gone also.

"Better get rid of these glasses," Mrs. Figg said. "_Ridsapearo_!" and with a flick of her wand they were gone. Mrs. Figg quickly put her wand in her pocket.

"Better get on your hands and knees and pretend to be cleaning the floor." Harry nodded and got on the floor and started to pretend to be picking up crumbs off the kitchen floor while Mrs. Figg began barking out orders. "Harry there are more crumbs over there. You missed a spot. Come on, faster, I don't have all day."

"Oh, hullo Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley, Dudley. I was just making Harry clean the floor. How was the movie?" Mrs. Figg asked as the Dursleys just walked through the front door.

"It was - really - stupid," Dudley said through the heaps of leftover popcorn he was shoving down his mouth.

"What was it about?" Mrs. Figg asked kindly.

"Some stupid movie about this kid who had to battle this evil guy."

"Sounds interesting," Harry said sadly. Sounding like he missed out, always put the Dursleys in a better mood.

"It was rubbish. But I got loads of popcorn and candy and you didn't. Instead you had to do the gardening all day." Dudley said as he took a huge bite out of a Snickers bar.

"You better of done a good job too," Uncle Vernon said in his usual growl.

"I did."

"Good."

"Thank you Mrs. Figg for watching the boy," Aunt Petunia said.

"Welcome, dear. Well, good bye. Best get home and start on dinner."

"Good bye Mrs. Figg," Uncle Vernon said as he closed the door behind her. "You have to get started on dinner too boy. Get to. . ."

"I wonder what my godfather Sirius would say about you ordering me to cook dinner. I bet he wouldn't like it," Harry said in a threatening voice. Most people, muggle and wizard, thought that Sirius Black was a very dangerous man (even though it wasn't true, but a good way to scare the Dursleys). The muggle news just said that he was armed, but really he was a wizard. Something the Dusley's had found out two years ago.

"Did I say cook dinner? Oh no, I meant to say that I would cook dinner and you just eat as much as you want," Uncle Vernon said carefully.


	3. The Mardaya Stone

Chapter 3

The Mardaya Stone

AN: Hey! Review people! I haven't gotten any and it's making me sad! I don't want to be sad!!!

Ok, this chapter isn't very good ... ok, it kinda sucks but PLEASE be nice and patient to me. I'm trying my best with this but it's not very easy because English isn't my first language and I'm only a poor teen! Also, I did write this before OotP when I was a really bad writer! My new stuff is a lot better, I promise! So review my other fics to please! It means SO much to me. Thanks!

Harry smiled and went upstairs to his bedroom. When he got there he found his beloved owl Hedwig with three letters lying on his bed. "Thanks, Hedwig. Here's an owl treat," Harry said as he gave Hedwig a mouse flavored owl treat. Harry sat on his bed as he opened his first letter. It was from Ron.

Hey Harry,

Hope the muggles are treating you well. Everything's the same here. Since Crouch died Percy gets to become substitute Head of The Department of Magical Cooperation until they can find someone else. So of course he won't shut up about it.

Mum said that we could come Thursday to save you from the Dursleys. I asked her why you couldn't come earlier but she just said Dumbledore has his reasons. Again.

Write back by Monday with your answer,

Ron

Harry knew what Dumbledore's reasons were. It was because of Mrs. Figg. Harry got out a piece of parchment from his desk drawer and he wrote back to Ron.

Hey Ron,

I'll be there. No matter what the Dursleys say. On Thursday night I'll be at Mrs. Figg's house. The Dursleys are going on vacation to Italy on Wednesday so I'll be with her all week. Don't worry about Mrs. Figg though because she's a witch. She'll understand.

Harry

P.S. Use floo powder. I'm pretty sure she's connected.

He sat the letter to Ron aside and opened the next one hoping that Mrs. Figg would understand. It was from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

How are you? Bulgaria has been nice, but I'll be returning earlier than I had planned. Ron wrote to me and said he was going to come and rescue you. Just be careful though. You two don't need another flying car incident.

Love from,

Hermione

Harry grinned. When he was in his second year, Ron and Harry couldn't get through the barrier at King Cross Station so they used the Weasley's blue Ford Angela to get to Hogwarts instead. Harry put Hermione's letter aside too and picked up the last one. It was from Hagrid.

Harry,

I can't say too much on account of I'm on a job fer Dumbledore. Just wanted to say Happy Birthday. I know your birthday isn't fer a couple o' weeks but I might not be able to reach you then.

Cheers,

Hagrid

Inside the envelope there was several objects. Harry took them out. Inside there were all kinds of little treasures. There was two chocolate frogs, a sugar quill, two pumpkin pasties and a weird turquoise colored rock.

"I wonder what this is," Harry said aloud. "Hmmm."

Harry looked at the rock in his hands. As soon as he picked it up off his bed his whole body had tingled with warmth.

Then a little voice was talking as if it wasn't coming from anywhere in the room. It sounded like it was coming from inside his head! "Searching," said a voice that sounded strangely like a computer, by the way it paused in between every syllable. "Object found. Mardaya Stone."

"Whoah!" Apparently it was some kind of computer. A computer that could identify objects! "This could be useful. I wonder if it can do anything else?"

"Searching," said the odd voice again. "The Mardaya Stone is only used for identification purposes."

"Wicked. Thanks Hagrid. I wonder where he got it?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Searching. Information requested can not be found."

"Okay. I wonder where Mardaya Stones come from," Harry said rephrasing the question. Maybe it could only give general facts about the object and not pacific things.

"Mardaya Stones can be found world wide. They are created when a phoenix is touching a rock when it burns to ashes and is reborn. The rock, now a Mardaya Stone is indestructible. It gives the user knowledge about any object that they ask a question about, or by touching the stone to the object and saying _Identifico_."

"Dinner," Aunt Petunia called down from the kitchen.

"Coming," Harry said as he jammed Hagrid's goodies into the desk drawers. If the Dursleys saw him with sweets, (especially magical ones) he'd be in big trouble.

Dinner with the Dursleys had been same as usual. Uncle Vernon complaining that Harry's hair was a mess and that he needed a trim. Aunt Petunia talking about what her friend Yvonne told her when they had tea that afternoon, and Dudley didn't say much of anything. He was too busy shoving mashed potatoes down his huge mouth. As he was eating dinner he realized that Mrs. Figg was the Arabella Figg that Voldemort wanted to know about. He had to send her an owl. "May I be excused," Harry said in a rush.

"Why?" Uncle Vernon said suspiciously.

"I'm just full that's all."

"All right then," Uncle Vernon growled.

"Thanks," Harry said as he got up from the table and ran upstairs. He scrambled over to his desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly wrote to Mrs. Figg.

Dear Mrs. Figg,

When you found me laying in the flower bed I had a dream or vision or whatever it was about Voldemort. He wanted to know where Sirius, Lupin, and you were at. He was planning muggle torture tonight. They had Snape. You probably don't know who Snape is, but Severus Snape is the potions master at Hogwarts.

Write back very soon

Harry Potter

Harry rushed over to Hedwig's cage unlocked it and let her out. "Hedwig give this to Mrs. Figg. Understand?"

Hedwig looked at the letter then at Harry and let out a hoot, telling Harry that she didn't understand.

"Mrs. Figg lives on Durpick Drive just a few blocks down," Harry said as he tied the letter to Hedwig. "It's the only green house on the street, and hurry." Once Harry was done tying it to Hedwig's leg she took flight out of the window. Harry leaned against the wall for a minute and sighed in relief. He watched Hedwig fly down Privet Drive and then turn left until he couldn't see her anymore.

Then he remembered the Mardaya Stone. He walked over to his desk, opened the drawer and took it out. As soon as the Stone touched his skin a warmth spread over every part of his body. He wondered what it would say if it was to analyze him. He might as well give it a go.

"_Identifico_," Harry said as he whipped his out his wand with his right hand and pointed it at the stone that was in his left hand.

"Searching. Object found. Identifying. Harry Potter. Age: 14 soon to be 15. The boy who defeated the dark lord."

The boy who defeated the dark lord. That's who most people knew him by. Or the boy with the lightning bolt scar. He was disappointed with the answer from the Stone. Harry didn't know what he wanted to hear from it though. Harry mainly didn't want to hear the description it gave to him.

For the next half hour Harry put the stone up against almost all of the objects in his room, while he thought about the dream he had had that afternoon.

Why is Snape not talking though? He hates me, and my father and any friend of my father or me. How come he's going through the Cruciatus Curse? Is that why Dumbledore trusts him? Because he'll go through all of that for our side? How did he get there with Voldemort in the first place? It looked like he was posing as a death eater. Why though? Voldemort said he was a spying for Dumbledore. What does all of this mean?????????

There was a tapping noise on the window. Harry looked up from his bed that he was identifying and saw Hedwig trying to get in. Harry ran over to the window, opened it and let Hedwig in with Mrs. Figg's response. He snatched it away from Hedwig and tore it open.

Dear Harry,

Don't panic. I don't know what all of this means, but I bet Dumbledore does. Why don't you try to contact him?

Your Protector,

Arabella Figg

P.S. We'll talk soon

Dumbledore, of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before. That's who he should of wrote to in the first place. He quickly got out another piece of parchment from his desk drawer. Harry hurriedly dipped his quill into the ink bottle and began to write a letter to Dumbledore.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I had another dream today. It was about Voldemort. Wormtail was there and so was Snape. They were torturing Snape with the Cruciatus Curse. They were trying to find out where Mrs. Figg, Lupin, Sirius, and I'm at. He also mentioned a group of people called the old crowd. Then Voldemort left Snape with Wormtail to go do muggle torture with Lucius Malfoy. Some of the details are kind of fuzzy. Please write back soon Professor.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

He rushed over to Hedwig's cage and let her out. Hedwig looked exhausted from delivering two letters in one day but she held still while Harry tied his letters to Hedwig's leg. "Take this one to Dumbledore. Take this one to Ron." Hedwig hooted and flew out the window.

It was late and Harry was tired so he went to bed.


End file.
